una princesa tranquila y otra temperamental
by MARIA.brown29
Summary: bloom estaba muy triste que sky otra vez cayera bajo una pocion de amor de parte de diaspora pero ella accidentalmente cae en hyrule y zelda la ayuda a bloom a que recupere a su sky ya que diaspora por muy loca le dio una pocion de amor mortifera y zelda salva a sky one shot de leyend of zelda winx club emparejamiento : bloomXsky


_**Capitulo 1**_

_**Lo que tenemos en comun **_

_**En domino :**_

Estaba una chica de cabellos zanahoria con sus padres los reyes de domino quien ella los ha salvado de las tres malvadas antepasadas que atentaron contra su vida pero ella los salva como toda una hada y una heroína , sin embargo las cosas no le van bien ya que su novio la estaba engañando con su peor enemiga quien una vez intento robar el amor de sky para si arruinar a bloom pero ella no se rindio y logro salvarlo pero despues ahora en un accidente ella vino y se hizo pasar por su novia y este la nombro su novia y rechazo a bloom por eso ella debe recuperarlo lo mas antes posible

En un instante ella se fue a su castillo y en su cuarto lloraba desconsoladamente

Bloom : esto no va bien … por que me hizo esto no es justo yo lo ame para que me page de esta forma es un tonto cabezudo bueno para nada – con rabia y llanto a la vez –

Stella : calma todo saldra bien – tratando de animarla –

Bloom : quisiera tener tu optimismo

Stella : se lo que paso pero no debes darte por vencida y recuperar a su sky o diaspro reira como una gallina loca

Bloom : lo se amiga pero ayudame no puedo esto sola no en mis condiciones

Stella : bah para eso son las amigas creeme lo recuperaremos sea como sea

Bloom : oh gracias stella en verdad te necesitaba

Stella : no te preocupes que siempre te apoyare en todo

Bloom : stella te lo agradezco mucho

Stella : oh ahí viene diaspro a lanzar sus estupidos feudos – con coraje –

Bloom : _no tu no vete no quiero verte niña tonta - _en sus pensamientos –

Diaspro : valla si es bloom quien descuido a su precioso sky que ahora es mio

Stella : vete a cacarear a otro lugar nadie quiere oir tus tontos feudos

Diaspro : como si me importara tus ofensas princesa de solaria este asunto es entre esta estupida y yo

Stella : esta estupida se llama bloom no lo olvides cerebro de mani

Bloom : DIASPRO YA LARGATE NO TE METAS CONMIGO O QUIERES QUE TE VUELVA A DAR OTRA PALIZA

Diaspro : como si te tuviera miedo _**princesa diaspro – **_y se transformaba –

Bloom : necesitas que te lo repita pero si quieres pelear esta bien _**bloom believix –**_transformandose –

Diaspro : queee

Stella : s …

Bloom : dejame a esta repugnante mujer que le hare entender que yo puedo vencerla sin importar que tan fuerte se halla vuelto ademas no quiero arrastrarte a mi pelea

Stella : pero bloom ..

Bloom : por favor stella

Stella : ok se que puedes hacerlo

Bloom solo asintio con la cabeza

Diaspro : eres solo una plebella que se intromete en mis asuntos y por eso moriras

Bloom : ¿morir? Pero que estupidez hablas si ya te he vencido cuando era solo una estudiante ahora lo hare sin ningun problema creeme

Diaspro : arrrgghh niña tonta te callare para siempre

Bloom : ataca

Diaspro : no me provoques –intentando pegarle una cachetada a bloom pero ella le coge la mano y la lanza hacia un muro y ella choca –

Diaspro : aaghhh eres una ….

Bloom : ¿una que? Mejor dicho pierdo mi tiempo contigo eres debil y no vales la pena nunca lo valistes –yendose con stella –

Diaspro : regresa bloom y pelea no he terminado contigo

Bloom : pero yo si diaspro ademas tu no estas a mi nivel

Diaspro : cobarde , estupida , tonta eres una idiota igual que tus pateticos padres

Pero bloom se detuvo y se enfurecio

Bloom : tu … no vulevas a insultar a mis padres te quedo claro _**flechas de fuego –**_dandole a diaspro – puedes que me hallas robado a sky pero insultar a mis padres a nadie se lo perdono – con arta rabia –

Y diaspro quedo inconsciente

Bloom : vamonos esta niña si que esta loca

Stella : si que lo esta

Bloom : pero quiero una pizza –volviendo a su buen humor aunque la winx que se irrita con facilidad es musa o tecna –

Y al rato llega musa con curiosidad

Musa : a ver que sucedió aquí – pregunta la peliazul –

Stella : diaspro otra vez

Musa : que no se cansa de fastidiar – frunciendo el ceño –

Tecna : todo es posible y hasta que bloom no se rinda no se detendra si que tiene su cerebro muy hueco

Musa : lo se pero yo tambien debo aniquilar a darcy quien esta loca por riven

Bloom : oh stella me vendria bien una ayuda tuya

Stella : bien lo que debes hacer es luchar por recuperar a tu sky y no dejar de pelear por el ya que tu y el son muy unidos y ningun pico cuervo como diaspro los va a separar eso te lo aseguro

Bloom : gracias stella

Stella : por nada n.n

_**en hyrule **_

lo mismo sucedió con la temperamental de zelda .

Zelda : esto no va bien … no es justo yo lo traje hasta aquí para que me page mal con esa hija de perra de ilia pues esto no se quedara asi juro que ambos me la pagaran de una vez por todas

Zelda estaba sola en su castillo que su fiel heroe link la dejo por ilia ya que supuestamente eran solo amigos pero ahora son mas que amigos son novios y amantes a la vez eso hizo enfurecer a la soberana de hyrule aunque ella tiene cara de pocos amigos , la castaña solo se fue a darse un baño relajante y eso la irrito mas ya que solo se le venia la imagen de link como se besaba con ilia y que ambos eran felices y ella no

zelda solo tenia mucho odio y rabia con link e ilia y siempre estaba sola sin amigos ni novios pero eso le daba mucha tristeza y soledad a zelda es por eso que ella vive sola

un dia vio un portal extraño que abrio y vio caer una chica de ojos extraños y cabello color zanahoria

Bloom : oh no me perdi – preocupada –

Zelda : quien anda ahí

Bloom : oh disculpa he caido en su mundo accidentalmente ya que me iba a mi casa y algo me arrastro hacia tu casa

Zelda : jum me llamo zelda y soy la princesa de hyrule

Bloom : oh tenemos en comun yo soy bloom princesa de domino y guardiana del fuego del dragon

Zelda : uh y yo tambien soy la guardiana de la trifueza el poder de la sabiduria

Bloom : ah pues no te veo nada feliz

Zelda : a ti tampoco acaso te ca digo te has enfurecido con alguien

Bloom : si resulta que una chica me quito a mi novio

Zelda : uh eso es tragico pero yo no tengo novio bueno tenia pero ya tiene a su putita

Bloom : …. – se quedo sorprendida por el lenguaje de zelda que dijo malas palabras y de donde viene bloom si se usa palabrotas pero no fuertes minimo puede ser estupida pero nada de hijo de puta o zorro o perra u otras palabrotas –

Zelda : oh disculpa mis feudos es que ando de muy mal humor

Bloom : oh

Zelda : y como perdio a su novio

Bloom : veras – y conto si historia –

Zelda : dejame adivinar la diaspro esta locamente enamorada de tu sky que lo enamoro

Bloom : si – muy triste –

Zelda : descuida te ayudare a recuperar a tu novio solo debo localizarlo y …

Bloom : esque esta en mi mundo

Zelda : a eso vamos

Bloom : ¿Cómo?

Zelda : sigueme

Bloom : …..

Y zelda saca un libro de hechizos y abrio un portal

Zelda : a donde vamos

Bloom : a magix supongo

Zelda : ok a magix

Y fueron hacia magix y bloom al principio dudo de zelda pero luego aterrizaron hacia magix

Musa : mira es bloom

Layla : y vino acompañada

Stella : y se ve de muy mal humor es peor que bloom cuando se enoja

Tecna : según mi computadora tiene mas altos porcentajes de odio que bloom en resumidas cuentas ella se enoja con facilidad

Musa : oh es cierto se puede sentir todo ese mal humor de la chica castaña con vestido lavanda

Bloom : ¿han visto a sky?

Tecna : esta en eraklion con diaspora

Zelda : joder hay que ir ya si quieres verlo vivo

Bloom : ¿eh?

Y partiero hacia eraklion rapidamente y bloom vio como sky tomaba la mano de diaspora

Bloom : no no puede ser

Zelda : tu novio esta bajo una pocion de amor solo dale esto para que se le pase el efecto de la pocion pero debe ser antes de las 18:00 pm o adios a tu sky

Bloom : ok …. SKY

Sky : ¿ah? Tu guardias saquen a esta chica de mi vista

Bloom : no

Y vio a todos los guardias inconscientes

Stella : necesitas ayuda

Bloom : chicas

Diaspora : tu denuevo que no te dije que sky era mio ahora

Bloom : si lo se pero .. ahora

Diaspora : quee

Zelda : adios – lanzando una flecha de luz hacia diaspora –

Sky : no diaspora tu que le hizistes

Zelda : y tu que te has hecho rubio de mierda te has tomado una pocion de amor asi que tomate esto rapido o te mando a volar como lo hize con tu diaspora

Y sky sintio terror por zelda ya que ella tenia un horrible temperamento

Zelda : entendido …. ENTENDIDO –grito con coraje –

Sky : si si si por favor no me lastime – bebiendo la pocion de zelda –

Bloom : erm

Zelda : lo siento tuve que usar algo de violencia para que reaccione y le di un contrahechizo y estara bien

Sky : mi cabeza … bloom oh oh no me digas que …

Bloom : si lo se fue diaspora

Sky : oh rayos esta mujer me vuelve loco pero bloom lamento lo que sucedió

Bloom : esta bien si estabas bajo una pocion de amor

Sky : oh no ella robo las pociones de amor que iba a destruir

Bloom : ¿Por qué?

Sky : tienen efecto de amor pero a la vez muy mortifero ya que si uno la bebe …

Zelda : tiene el plazo de vivir una semana y hoy ibas a morir a las 18:00 pm hora de eraklion pero te di un contrahechizo y estaras bien y lo venenoso ya paso ahora liquida esas pociones o alguien de malas intensiones las cogera y ya sabes que

Sky : si si pero no me golpees

Zelda : jajajajajajaja

Bloom : jajajajajajaja no tortolito ella no va a golpearte solo me ayudo

Sky : oh rayos

Bloom : no digas mas – dandole un beso a sky y este le respondio –

Zelda : parar sus besos ya

Bloom : y con respecto a tu "link" mejor buscate a otro que te haga feliz

Zelda : si lo se pero gracias

Zelda : uh me olvide presentarme ante su novio soy zelda de hyrule protectora de la trifuerza de la sabiduria

Sky : mucho gusto soy sky de eraklion sucesor al trono de monarca pero cuando me case sere rey

Zelda : y supongo que bloom es su afortunada

Bloom : zelda que dices – sonrojada –

Zelda : que es la verdad

Bloom : pero puedes quedarte un rato mas

Zelda : ok

Y hubo una ceremonia en eraklion donde sky anunciara a su nueva reina y futura esposa

Sky : yo el principe sky quiero anunciar que bloom sera mi futura esposa y reina de este lugar y asi tendremos mas relacion con domino

Zelda : bien hecho pelele

Sky : wwwuuaaaa – asustandose -

Bloom : jajajajajajajajaj

Y la ceremonia termino

Bloom : supongo que debes regresar a hyrule

Zelda : si pero un dia si me necesitas estare en hyrule esperando tu llegada

Bloom : eso hare

Zelda : viaje bueno bloom

Bloom : gracias zelda

Y zelda asiente con su cabeza y abre un portal hacia hyrule

Zelda : no veremos pronto

Bloom : asi sera

Zelda : jum

Y el portal se cerro

Bloom : sky – con una venita brotada en su frente -

Bloom : LA PROXIMA VEZ NO BEBAS NADA DE DIASPORA – con enojo comico de anime –

Sky : waaaaaa lo prometo no me golpees

Bloom : jajajajajaj es broma – besando a sky –

Sky : ¿uh? – besando a bloom –

Y asi termina un loco frenesi de emociones ya que zelda es muy temperamental y bloom es muy tranquila pero a veces si se pone de mal humor pero no tanto como zelda que su actitud es destructiva pero ambas tienen algo en comun es que son princesas y odian a las chicas presumidas

_**Fin **_

_**Lamento no hacer mas ya que solo hize un capitulo ya que solo es un capitulo nada mas pero un dia volvere a hacer otra historia de esta pero con mas capitulos y los personajes seran bloom y zelda pero sera una historia de mucha comedia aunque no soy comediante pero hago el intento **_

_**Gracias por leer la historia y dejar sus comentarios por favor **_


End file.
